


Annoyance Sacrificed

by Coffeetailor



Series: Short and Dirty Gundam Boys [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Exhibitionism, Living statues, M/M, Size Difference, human sacrifice the fun way, immortal Wufei, shinigami!Duo, thar be porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeetailor/pseuds/Coffeetailor
Summary: Being the immortal lover of a god has some real complications. Up to and including be regularly kidnapped to be given as an offering to said god. Too bad Duo thinks it's funny.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell
Series: Short and Dirty Gundam Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909414
Kudos: 24





	Annoyance Sacrificed

Wufei tried not to sigh too obviously as he was carried into the ancient temple, having 'given up the fight' once he was sure that his captors would be feeling their bruises and bite makes for long enough to regret grabbing him. He'd been nearly done with the chapter of his most recent book too. No sense of courtesy, this bunch. Then again, it was hard to be courteous when kidnapping someone to be used as a human sacrifice to one's dark god of death. They'd done a good job at binding him up at least, wrists and ankles tightly wrapped up, and the his legs tied folded so he couldn't kick them. Again.

Still, Duo would be hearing about this later. It was bad enough that the god had let slip a drawing he'd done of Wufei some centuries ago. But he hadn't corrected his minions on the fact that the picture hadn't been meant to be his favorite 'type' of sacrifice, or some prophesied reincarnated lover. This had to have been the tenth or eleventh time he'd been tracked down, bundled up, and brought to the same altar that waited at the head of the shadow-filled temple. Clearly, this generation of them didn't believe in the black candles the last had been so fond of.

His eyes narrowed as he was carried into a side room instead of directly up to the altar. A small man dressed in the familiar robes of the high priests waited inside with a pair of disappointingly normal looking scissors.

"Hold him down tightly," the man said, and Wufei's handlers did as told after hoisting him onto a wooden table. He twisted and tried to roll off, but there were enough of them to hold even him. If they thought they were cutting his hair before dragging him out there, they wouldn't have just him pissed off.

But the man didn't go for his hair. Instead, he grabbed hold of Wufei's shirt, pulling the fabric away from skin. And in an instant, Wufei understood, his face burning red. "No!"

"Gag him," the priest said, ignoring Wufei's protests as he started to cut his clothes off, any touches purely professional. "Our lord will enjoy a more carnal gift than previous generations have given him."

Wufei tried to snarl his opinions about that, only to have part of his cut shirt shoved into his mouth to muffle his speech. He couldn't control his blush as he was stripped down to nothing, a jeweled collar fixed around his throat. When a bottle of oil was brought out... well, by the time they decided they were done and carried him back out, he was surprised he had any blood left in his body aside from his face. And if there was a way to kill a god of death, he was going to find it. Because he was going to murder him.

The high priest strode up the temple hall ahead of the group carrying him, singing praises and waving his arms in what he must have thought looked grand and impressive, stepping to the side only so Wufei could be lifted onto the altar and tied down to it, skin oiled and golden in the dim light as they finally lit a ring of candles around it. He felt a spark of satisfaction as he landed one kick as soon as they unbound his legs in order to retie them differently to the altar, knees spread. _Available._

Oh yes, he would kill them all once he got free. One by one.

View limited, Wufei couldn't glare directly at them like he'd have liked to, scowling as he noticed a large object covered with a sheet behind the altar. That hadn't been there last time. Would serve Duo right if someone was storing things in there.

But then the sheet was yanked off dramatically, and Wufei stared up into the god's carved stone face, looming large and tall above him. And, turning his head towards it, the statue hadn't been carved with any of the usual robes, a cloth drapery barely hanging onto his shoulders, open and leaving just how detailed the artist had been clear for viewing. Fuck.

The priest kept rambling on in his grand prayers, but Wufei wasn't really listening. He already knew what kind of gift he was supposed to be. He held onto the hope that the god in question would be distracted and not show up but then there was a flicker of purple light in the stone eyes and he knew better. Double fuck.

A cold gust of wind suddenly blew through the temple, making the candles flicker and catching everyone's attention, doors to the sacred back chambers rattling.

"Our lord nears," the high priest said, his voice higher in anticipation. "Lower your eyes. His avatar is not for you to see move."

They weren't even leaving? Wufei swallowed, watching the statue. Duo wouldn't really use that thing, would he?

Of course he would. There was another gust, swirling over Wufei to make him shiver before blowing the mockery of death's robes, and strands of the statue's hair, brought to life as it blinked. And smirked down at him.

"Dark Lord Shinigami, please accept our gift for your pleasure, and grant us the small boons we have asked for in return," the priest said, bowing down on his knees.

' _If he pleases me,'_ the god's voice rumbled through the room, drawing no few gasps from the gathered men. And the statue moved, reaching to brush a finger down Wufei's exposed body, stone feeling warm with Duo's magic. If the touch hadn't made him shiver so much, Wufei would have snarked about how that was _ever_ in question. 

But then the statue kept moving, shifting entirely from its starting position to move over him, and Wufei suddenly had much larger problems. Particularly the thing's over-sized cock looming over him. Oh, Duo wasn't really planning- the priest and his minions were still in the room! And from the statue's smirk, the god was entirely aware of that and of Wufei's embarrassment from the fact. Oh, he was going to get it when Wufei got free!

Duo brushed his avatar's cock over Wufei's body, letting him feel that magical heat. With the way that Wufei had been bound, he was completely available to him, something the god took advantage of as he brought it between the bound man's legs, rocking and teasing there. Making Wufei squirm even more as arousal grew in both of them. And then the large cock centered against the other man's well-oiled ass. And pressed forward.

Wufei's cry was muffled by the gag as he was penetrated, arching up against the ropes and his toes curling. It was so big! Too big for most men, and too big to be from anyone but a god that wanted him alive. And the animated statue was satisfied with just getting the tip in. Oh no. It kept pushing forward, pushing deeper into him as Wufei gasped and squirmed, his face red. He hadn't forgotten their audience, even if it was getting harder to think about them or anything else.

Duo gave him a moment to catch his breath and adjust, thankfully, staring up at the statue's chest, his friend's carved face out of view while he was tied down and speared on that monstrosity. But then it started to move.

Every slow thrust pushed deep, its solid girth meaning it dragged over his prostate with every inch it moved, making him jerk and groan, his toes curling. It was too much, but at the same time not _quite_ enough. And he couldn't do anything to guide it, tied down and helpless, and oh Duo knew that. The god teased him tortuously, and even without seeing his face Wufei knew it'd be smug. For a god of death, Duo was rarely 'grim.' And he loved making Wufei flustered. Always had.

And right now, Duo's teasing seemed aimed at keeping Wufei right at the edge of release, and not letting him go any closer. He bit down hard on the gag to keep from whimpering even as his legs trembled, still kept spread by the ropes and the girth of the cock between them. He couldn't reach down to stroke himself off, couldn't move to change the angle, couldn't even rock to get more friction. It was maddening. But he refused to beg, even if he'd been allowed to speak.

He was so distracted by the slow thrusting that Wufei failed to notice the statue snapping the ropes holding him onto the alter, even if he was still mostly bound up. But there was no missing when he was lifted up and moved entirely, pulled down over that great cock in the statue's lap as he sat on the floor. His back thankfully to their audience so he didn't see the way they were undoubtedly watching. Panting, Wufei looked up at Duo's face, caught in glowing violet eyes as Duo started moving him again. This time faster, letting Wufei's own body weight help pull him down.

Groaning, he also couldn't ignore the way that the cock's girth pushed out his stomach from the inside, a bulge that moved with Duo's thrusts. Wufei moaned around the gag, finding it hard to tear his eyes away from the sight. Somehow, he knew that when the god came, he'd be even more stuffed, and Duo would do _nothing_ to keep him from that fate.

A finger rubbed over the bulge before moving up to tease his chest, making Wufei shiver. The god always knew how to make him tremble. Never in fear, or particularly awe, but he had his other methods. Sadist.

Looking up at his face, Wufei felt his heart beat faster at the smirk directed down at him even as Duo adjusted his grip on the captive man. It was all the warning he got before Duo picked up speed, thrusting into his hand even as he used Wufei to stroke himself hard and fast. The gag muffled his cries, but only a little. And the bowing worshipers heard every one.

Soon, he lost all sense of the difference between one thrust and the next as it evolved into a constant state of pleasure and fullness. When Duo pushed the gag down and offered the tip of a finger, Wufei took it into his mouth to suck on, his eyes sliding closed. When he came at last, that whimper he'd been holding back finally escaped, a little plea to the god taking him so deeply. And Duo answered it by thrusting harder, taking advantage of Wufei's afterglow to amp it up even more. Inhabiting a stone statue, the god needed more. And Wufei didn't even want to resist giving it to him, not now.

At long last, he felt the tell-tale twitches of the cock inside him, the little warnings he'd learned meant Duo was close. Groaning, he tried to clench around that cock, inner muscles too tired and stretched to do much. But it must have been enough, Duo pulling him down tight over the oversized shaft and holding him there as he came with a groan that must have made the temple shudder. But Wufei found his attention drawn so much more to the flood released inside him, hot and thick. The girth of the thing was so much that there was no way out for the god's cum, cock plugging Wufei like a cork, and it instead was trapped deep, making that bulge grow like he'd known it would.

Wufei moaned around the finger in his mouth, legs shaking and head spinning. Being a god, his seed always came with a pulse of his own power that left the other man dazed as it ran all through his body. Power that knew him, had claimed him so long ago. When he opened his eyes, there was a little of that same purple glow in them, but he was too tired to even try to make use of it.

Eventually, with a sigh of satisfaction, the statue leaned back against the temple wall and drew Wufei's bound and swollen body off of his cock to cradle in his lap instead, delicately removing the rest of the ropes. Like Wufei would be trying to go anywhere right then. The collar, he left. It wasn't the first Wufei had worn. Wouldn't be the last.

All but petting the exhausted form, the god turned his attention back to the worshipers bowing in front of the alter, enjoying the way they shifted and tried to hide their own fluster and frustrations. Like he wouldn't take their offering in person when it was _this_ particular human.

_'I'll consider your requests,'_ he said. The prayers they'd sent about them before hadn't been completely unreasonable... but he couldn't have them think it was a sure thing or they'd be bringing him pretty men daily. And there was only really one he wanted, and he'd be demanding a massage and a hot soak once he could think again.

Bowing to the floor again, the group filed out, no doubt to hold their actual reactions until they were far enough away to be out of sight. Well, out of mortal sight. If he cared, he could see them wherever. Unlike the case with his lovely lap full. Wufei was one person so completely protected from ninety percent of his powers he couldn't even see him unless he was in front of him. For some reason.

Once the doors swung shut and Duo was sure they were alone, he looked down at his lap with a fond smile, gently petting Wufei's back to help calm the man down. _'How'd you get caught this time?'_

"Your minions jumped me at home," Wufei grumbled softly, shifting to look up at him flatly. "Can't you tell them that stupid picture isn't from you?"

The god snickered, making sure his position was stable before leaving the statue and materializing in flesh perched up on a folded knee. "Sorry, Fei. Can't tell a lie, remember?" He scooted down the stone leg to pull the other man into his smaller but warmer lap, giving him a fond nuzzle. "Besides, maybe I like seeing you all bound and helpless for me. You've always been my favorite sacrifice."

Duo had to quickly duck his head away from the predictable swat, grinning and leaning down to steal a kiss. Wufei growled, going to grab his braid instead, wrapping it around his hand to hold onto. Damn lunatic should be kept on a leash.

"Don't bite me for telling the truth, Fei," the god said cheerfully, leaving his hair in that grasp. He playfully fluttered his eyes at him. "So, since you've been sacrificed to me again, do I get to keep you for good this time?"

Wufei relaxed into his embrace even as he huffed. "Five years. And I get to finish writing my book during that time."

The death god pouted. "Just five? You gave me seven last time."

"Last time, your followers didn't strip and _lube_ me." Wufei gave him a _look._ "If they do that next time, you're getting one year."

"Fiiiine," Duo said with a sigh, sulking. But then he perked up again, grinning. "Five years. And don't think I missed how much you liked me being all huge in you."

Wufei flushed abruptly, opening his mouth to protest before snapping it shut abruptly. _He_ couldn't lie in Duo's presence either, dammit. "Shut up."

Cackling, Duo scooped him up in his arms and climbed up to his feet before vanishing with his precious cargo. His personal little fortress in the underworld would be much cozier for the next five years. And much sexier.


End file.
